


Run

by Megamort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamort/pseuds/Megamort
Summary: Hermione Granger visits the Malfoy Manor in hopes of discussing potentional help with S.P.E.W.Little did she know Lucius Malfoy could arouse her and make her forget why she came in the first place.*contains strong language*





	Run

I sat on a black leather couch in the middle of The Malfoy Manors living hall and tried to concentrate on every word that fell out of my mouth. With each passing moment it became more and more difficult. Throughout the evening, the man asked me very personal questions, and I answered them feeling like It was an exam I desperately wanted to pass.  
I had the feeling that I was losing my awareness of the whole reason I came here when I listened to his every word and focused on his face. I could not let my mind deny how handsome he is. His long blonde hair, so smooth and silky and those manly fatherly arms. I was excited by the verbal exhibitionism of the interview to which a man surrendered me and felt more exposed than if I stood naked before him.

My tongue dry, my hands shaking. I just started talking about the living conditions of house elves when the man reached up to my cleavage and the button-button began to unbutton the blouse. I felt that my cheeks were burning and I felt ashamed. Why was my body reacting this way? I froze and I stopped breathing for a moment.

“Please continue Miss Granger”

Of course I can go on. It does not embarrass me. I was babbling, feeling that everything I say ceased to make any sense. But the man's attention seemed to be completely unmoved by the fact that he was slowly revealing my breasts. He continued to ask me questions as if nothing was happening gently stroking my skin and plucking my nipples with my fingers. And I kept trying to respond as if it was all natural.

I tightened my thighs more and with all my strength I tried to play this game the best I can. The male hands played with my tits for a moment, squeezing and kneading them. And I kept talking. "Nice," he announced in a firm voice, interrupting me in the middle of a sentence, calmly fastening my shirt, then he got up from the couch. 

“More wine?” - Lucius Malfoy asked with a smirk. 

"Please," I said in a weak voice, handing him an empty glass. He went to the bar in the corner of the room. He stood with his back to me uncorking the bottles and calling glasses. “Miss Granger I am under the impression that you would like me to fuck you”

I felt my body relax, and the greedy monster of my loins smiled when I heard his words my cheeks flushed with satisfaction. As if I suddenly found myself in my most natural element. As much as I hated myself right now I knew I could not fight it. 

"Your impression is right," I replied surprised at the change in the tone of my voice. This uncertain, tense girl whom I was a few minutes ago turned into a woman convinced that she would finally get what she wanted. Everything murmured in me. This little monster woke up and stretched with pleasure, ready for its prey. 

I got up from the couch and started pacing the room. The man handed me a glass of wine, leaned against the bar and followed me with a pattern.   
“What are we going to do about it?” I asked, staring at the bookcase filled with books. I tried to sound completely indifferent, though my heart was pounding like crazy. I did not look at him just because I knew that one of his eyes would turn me into a plastic mass, which would melt on the floor, softened by the heat of desire. 

“Take off your clothes first” He said casually taking a sip from his glass. 

I reached into the shelf and removed some accidental book by Bathilda Bagshot. I took a sip of wine and began to read the description on the cover. Or rather pretend to read, because the heat of this moment was overheating my mind. 

“No” I threw myself with a fresh sip from the glass. 

The man came up to me, took the book out of my hand and put it on the shelf. He took my glass and put it on the bookshelf. I did not look at him all the time – My eyes continued scanning his library.

“I told you to take off your clothes” the tone of his voice lowered and I felt a shiver running down my back.

"Make me," I said, looking up at him trying to stay calm. I had the impression that the beating of my heart was so powerful that it was shaking my whole body. The man was so strong. He could easily overpower me and I was counting on it, and I was scared of it too.  
I stared at him with a burning look and I had felt that he was moving away and moving closer, but that my own body was jerking off with a deep, fast breath.  
The atmosphere between us thickened so much that I got light headed. It seemed to me that all this huge Mansion would explode in a moment bursting with the chemistry accumulated between us. I wanted to give in by unbuttoning the blouse as instructed, but I waited. I waited impatiently for what would happen next.

The man took a step back and put his glass down on the bar. He walked peacefully to the desk next to him and picked up his wand. It beat me out of the rhythm. He suddenly became indifferent. As if he was really discouraged by my little provocation. I began to look at the books again, but I did not dare reach for either of them or the glass standing next to me.

“Incarcerous” He whispered so quietly I could barely hear him.

Suddenly I heard a familiar click. I looked away and only managed to see the rope in the corner of my eye held by a man who moved in my direction with a brisk pace. He grabbed my hair and threw me on the floor with a strong jerk. I fell down wiping my wrists on the rug. I rose in shock and tried to get up, but a powerful shot from his foot in my face turned me on my back.

I froze. I never would have expected him to do this. He must have been truly aware of the physical advantage he had on me. So painful and overpowering. I lay completely froze with a mixture of fear and surprise when the man kicked my legs from side to side and dropped to the floor between them.

Strong hands grabbed my hands and pulled them somewhere behind my head. I tried to see what he was doing, but the his body overwhelmed me so effectively that I could barely move. I felt cold steel clenching around my wrists. I jerked them off instinctively, but I felt they were pinned to something. It must have been the leg of some piece of furniture, probably a couch, anyway, whats the difference. Everything inside me bubbled with boiling excitement, because this presentation of male power made me realize in a fraction of a second that I can do nothing. That I can tug and kick, but always, I will always be weaker. 

The man lifted his body and looked into my eyes. I was staring at him with a temperature so high that it could melt glass. But the man was cold and serious, Acting as if all this was happening somewhere beside him.   
Without taking his eyes from me, he grabbed my blouse and ripped it with a strong jerk.

The man smiled with satisfaction. He ran his hand over the inside of my thigh, and instead of clenching my legs in a gesture of rebellion that I wanted so much, I just opened them wider and let him pull my skirt up. I bit my lower lip as the manly hand moved over the pink lace of my panties and quickly pulled them to my knees.

I didn’t care about the leaking excitement happening between my legs, the man collected some juice from my cunt with his cold fingers.   
I sighed loudly, flexing my muscles and reflexively closed my eyes in the hope that soon I will feel his magnificent penis. But he reached out from between my thighs and shoved his wet fingers right into my mouth. I licked them hungrily, as if it nothing in the world was more delicious than this wonderful nectar from my own cunt.   
My fingers slid out of my mouth, and I opened my eyes to stare at the man with a satisfied grin.

“You see. I can make you do anything” Lucius said quietly, his hand tight on my thigh.

"Prove it," I said in a weak voice yet trying to sound as provocative as I could.

The man rose from the floor and walked to the bar. He lifted the glass, leaned back, and sipped his drink while looking down at me. I was lying there in completely torn clothes, my legs wide apart, tied only by my underwear dangling around my knees, I felt like an exposed toy. Every cell of my body screamed to get me fucked, and I knew that he knows it. 

This desire grew so strong that I could not control my body. I clenched my legs and began to rub my knees, slipping my panties down. When they dropped to my ankles, I pulled my feet out and spread my thighs wide enough to expose my cunt completely at his disposal. I started to sway my hips. If it were not for those fucking handcuffs, I would immediately lead my hands down and start to fuck myself with my fingers. My breathing turned into a quiet grunt.

But Mr Malfoy stood quietly, taking long sips from the squeezed glass in his hand. He did not take his eyes off me but his face remained emotionless. 

So I went on and on, more and more violently, rubbing my bare buttocks to the carpet that was beginning to burn me. I alternately clamped and loosened my thighs, bitten my lips and closed my eyes in the hope that the man would throw himself at me and blow my mind. But he did not move, which began to slowly drive me crazy. 

“Oh, Will you just fuck me already?!” I panted, throwing a hateful look at him. 

“Relashio” Lucius whispered unexpectedly and the ropes and cuffs holding me down disappeared.. 

The man put his glass down quietly and unbuttoned his pants. I saw his monstrous cock and my eyes went foggy. I closed them in an impatient anticipation and panted louder and louder, not caring whether I was bound to lay there or not. My now free hands traveled down to my crotch and began to dance around my clit. I kept giving it all I had but nothing happened. When I looked at him again he gave me a cold stare and raised his eyebrow. 

“Run” he whispered raising his wand and pointing it at me. I rose in terror, completely nude and exposed. “Run?” what does he mean run? I tried to open my mouth but he started to cast a curse “ Avada…” I ducked down and held a breath, it took me a minute to get back to reality. He smirked and mouthed the word “run” once more.

I stood up and did not question his motives twice, I ran towards the back door, holding my breasts tightly to avoid them slapping against each other. I did not understand what just happened, but I knew I could not think on this right now. I let my bushy, thick hair down from the pony tail hoping to cover some of my exposed dignity as I ran into Malfoys back yard, which was pretty much a Quidditch pitch the same size as the one at Hogwarts, light up by floating lanterns. 

I was so glad it was dark, my ministry career would be ruined if someone reported me running around naked in Mr Malfoy’s back yard when I was supposed to get his signature for S.P.E.W. I kept running until I got half way through the pit and ran out of breath. My heart felt like it could explode at any second now. I was shocked, confused, unsatisfied. What the hell was going on? A black cloud of smoke appeared right in front of me and I took a step back. 

“Imperio” Lucius Malfoy whispered poking my breast with the tip of his wand – “Lay”

My mind filled with the most blissful thoughts, suddenly nothing else mattered. I heard his beautiful melodic voice commanding me to lay down, and so I obeyed. Laying my naked body on the grass of the pit. I could see the stars peaking at me from the night sky. 

He stood over me and began slowly massaging his cock. Was this all just a game? Foreplay? No matter what he had planned I knew that I want to play this game. I smiled and raised my leg slightly touching his thigh with my foot and slowly moving it up and down. I knew that in any moment now, I will get what I’ve been craving since the very first time I saw him in that book shop. I would get what I want and maybe much more! I couldn’t wait until this heavy body would crush me again with my weight. 

The movements of his hand got faster. I knew he was ready. I parted my lips, lowered my eyelids again and lifted my hip. I waited for him to make his move,   
I felt that my whole body was like the pulsing cunt waiting for intrusion, when suddenly the male breath turned into loud panting interrupted by quiet hissing. I knew the sound and froze for a moment. I opened my eyes and saw lazy drops of sticky sperm fall from this beautiful cock straight onto my stomach and exposed breasts.

I could not believe it. No, it could not be true. I saw what was happening, but the sad reality of this situation did not reach me. It bounced off the wall of my excitement, which did not want to, could not accept what was happening. He finished? Without me?! Lucius leaned on a broom stick for support, clearly pleased with himself.

What a dick! What a nasty, nasty dick! I wanted to cry from frustration. I wanted to show him. I wanted to prove that he can not use me like some live porn that you watch and turn off when you are done. I knew in my heart that all this was in vain and this awareness was driving me even more crazy. 

“Release me!” I screamed in fury 

“You can’t keep living in these fantasies of yours, miss Granger” He shook his head slowly and summoned himself a pair of pants, hiding his now resting, yet still impressive member. - “You do not belong with wizards of my rank, you are nothing but a scummy filthy little mudblood trying to help the only creatures below muggles. You are a disgrace” he chuckled sarcastically and spat right in front of me. “but, I am sorry for kicking you in the face.” he winked at me and disapparated with a dark cloud of smoke. 

As soon as he left me alone I felt the Imperius curse lift off and sat up, tears running down my face.   
Lucius Malfoy is a Cold Hearted Dickhead and I will make it my life mission to prove him what magic a mudblood can do.


End file.
